paradise_bayfandomcom-20200214-history
Pets
} |name = Pets |image = BuildMenu-Pets.png |levelunlocked = Varies }}__TOC__ fr:Animaux How to get Pets can be adopted in a variety of ways: *When you have the necessary quantity of stickers you can adopt them from the Pet Sanctuary. Collect the pet's stickers from these sources: **Merchant Ships **sometimes in daily treasure chests **Dives **purchasing pet chests at Pet Sanctuary with (1 to 7 random stickers, not all pets available) **sometimes at Relic Ruins **from Bronze Chests that appear sometimes on the 3rd trade panel of Mattie, Hattie, Aidan and Nadia islets. This chest is enabled only after friendship level 5 with the islet's owner **purchasing them using real money during some promotional sales. *Receiving them as a reward in a TradeFest *Receiving them as gifts after achieving the Max Relationship with George, Mai and GhostShip Captain for Golden White Pelican, Rainbow Chameleon and Phantom Parrot Feeding Your Pets Feed your pet their favorite foods and get rewards! Each pet has something different item they like to eat, so tap on them to find out what foods they like. When you tap on a pet, you will see several food options: their favorite harvested item, Simple Snacks, or ! Once you feed your pet, there will be a wait time before you can feed them again. Primo Pet Treats have a shorter wait time than harvested food items or Simple Snacks. All food options will help increase your relationship level with your pet. As your relationship level increases, the wait time after feeding your pet a harvested item will decrease ! Collecting additional stickers from chests, trade boats, and dives allows you to upgrade your pet’s rank. Increasing your pet’s rank will raise its maximum relationship level. At the first rank, your pet’s maximum level will be 5. At the second rank, your pet’s maximum level will be 10. At the third rank, your pet’s maximum level will be 15. Primo Pet Treats Quickly level up your pet’s relationship level with Primo Pet Treats! If you feed these to your pet, they’ll show you their love by giving you rewards. Primo Pet Treats are available through dives, or as rewards from feeding, daily treasure chests, and other sources. These give a considerable amount of XP for your pet’s relationship level. Here is a list of the pets and their favorite foods: }} Feeding and Relationship Levels When you feed an animal, changes in its Friendship level and nap time (time between 2 feedings) differ depending on the food used (Primo, Snack or favorite) and its rank (see Pet Sanctuary). Primo Pet Treats: 10s nap time, earned varies depending on pet rank Favorite Foods or Simple Snacks: nap time varies depending on relationship, earned varies depending on pet rank |Nap Time |1|24h |2|22h |3|20h |4|18h |5|16h |6|15h |7|14h |8|13h |Relationship Level |Nap Time |9|12h |10|11h |11|10h |12|9h |13|8h |14|7h |15|6h || }} for next level |1|100 |2|500 |3|1200 |4|2400 |5|3600 |6|4800 |7|6000 |8|7800 |Level| for next level|100 |9|11000 |10|14200 |11|17500 |12|20000 |13|24000 |14|30000 |15|0 || }} Pet Rewards When feeding, Pets should always drop and (depending on Rank and level in Rank). There is also a chance they give you a special reward. If you feed them with a , you have 100% chance to obtain a special reward ! Pet Rank Rewards (including Pet Information Cards) Update in progress... Rewards are based on the rank of the pet you are feeding. Every time you feed a pet you will receive and . In addition: *At Rank 1 you may receive the Rank 1 bonus item. *At Rank 2 you may receive the Rank 1 and/or Rank 2 bonus items. *At Rank 3 you may receive the Rank 1 and/or Rank 2 and/or Rank 3 bonus items. You may sometimes also receive a Prestige Star (8%). With Primo you will receive in addition rewards from chart above. Category:Gameplay Category:Pets